1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in scaffolds, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an auxiliary platform assembly attachable to a free standing scaffold of the type wherein a platform is supported by vertical posts arranged in a rectangular array.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Free standing scaffolds are used in a wide variety of circumstances in which a tradesman must perform a task that requires his standing above floor level in a building. A painter in a room having a high ceiling will often erect a free standing scaffold so that he can reach the ceiling, as well as upper portions of the walls of the room. Similarly, an electrician will erect a scaffold in order to position himself appropriately with respect to lighting fixtures and wiring leading to such fixtures.
For convenience of use, scaffolds are conventionally constructed to enable a platform (upon which the tradesman stands while carrying out the task at hand) to be positioned at varying levels so that the tradesman can adjust his position in accordance with the requirements of the job. Thus, free standing scaffolds have, in the past, provided a convenient way of handling a variety of jobs in the building industry.
However, certain tasks impose requirements that cannot conveniently be met by prior art scaffolds. For example, in a room with a false ceiling, an electrician working on lighting fixtures will often find that a position of the scaffold platform that is convenient for mounting a lighting fixture to the false ceiling will be inconvenient for wiring the fixture and vice versa.
Moreover, prior art scaffolds make no provision for storage of tools, work materials and the like that are often needed to accomplish a task. A painter will often use one can of paint for the walls of a room, another for the ceiling and yet a third for trim between the wall and the ceiling. Further, he may use a brush to apply one color and one or more rollers and paint trays to apply the other colors. Unless he is prepared to dismount the scaffold each time he undertakes a new part of the job, he must clutter the scaffold with the materials and tools for all of these tasks with the danger that he may inadvertently kick, for example, a can of paint from the scaffold.
Additionally, prior art scaffolds make no provision for minor tasks that are most conveniently carried out on a workbench at a level with a persons waist. For example, a carpenter emplacing trim between a wall and ceiling of a room will often find it necessary to cut a piece of trim to a length that will fit a gap in trim already emplaced. However, the prior art scaffolds provide no convenient support for the trim while it is being cut.
Thus, while a free standing scaffold might provide the tradesman with a convenient way of positioning himself with respect to a task at hand, it will not, in many circumstances, enable him to conveniently carry out the task.